The Hosting Legacy of the Chaos Army
by Silverdoe.Hiddendragon
Summary: "But I really have to do this," he pressed the dagger under my shirt, not that far from my belly button, beads of blood was rolling down my stomach, he pressed down harder, it was breaking the skin this time and he cut the dagger sharp and fast across.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own anything, it belongs to Rick R., I also don't own the characters you don't recognize they belong to their respected creators, I only own my character Maylin Barricks Does anybody know how to do a line break?**

_**Maylin Barricks's POV:**_

_**June 27, 2011 Being held in a warehouse, Unknown place.**_

I've been in this place for a month now, and my captors showed no signs of letting me go free, I don't know exactly where I'm being held at, all I know it's cold in this place, and there is no sun shine, so I must be underground somewhere. I had a black bandana tied tightly around my eyes, my feet and legs was bound by rope and duct tape, my arms was tied behind my back. The right side of my face is finally healing up, I guess, it's not longer puffed up like it was before, once I got to this place. I could barely opened my right eye three days ago, now, I can open it, it hurts, but not that much like before. They placed me on a blanket, that was warm, I tried not to move a lot, so I can stay warm, at least once a day, usually a few hours after I wake up, the bandana and the duct tape around my mouth will be removed. There was always the same girl that would do it, she would give me something to eat and drink then put the bandana back over my eyes and the duct tape over my mouth.

I woke up only two hours ago, so I know it wasn't time for me to get feed, plus I can hear many voices, it wasn't a lot, just four, it's usually seven voices that I would here. I got yanked up by the scalp of my hair, then shoved my back on to the hard cold wall, I tried to muffle my whimpered, that really hurted. I felt a strong hand on the top of my shoulders, the other hand went behind my head, untieing the bandana that fell upon my lap. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get use to the bright light, when my eyes finallly adjusted I was two people in front of me. The girl that always feed me when the others left, she was pale, shoulder length straight midnight black hair with bangs just at her eyebrows, she had cold coffee brown eyes. I recognize her, I never really get to see alll of her, just the eyes, at first I didn't recognize her, because of how cold her eyes is. It was Valkyrie Briley, her and I use to be best friends back at Valley Forge Military Academy and College, her and I use to be so close, she was the only demigod at the academy, I didn't feel so alone, she understanded what I was going threw. Her and I was going to be sisters, my dad, Noelle dates Valkyrie's mother, Valerie, who we both dislike with a passion.

On the right of Valkyrie was some one else I recognize, Dylan Catoloni, he was my neighbor back in Aliquippa, PA, a small town in Pennsylvania, we've been neighbors for five years before he moved to Allentown, I always had a crush on him, he was a year older than me, I haven't seen him in a year and a hlaf, I guess he was the one that kidnapped me, Valkyrie probably helped him also. Dylan had slightly tanned skin, round gray-blue eyes, ear length ash blonde hair. Valkyrie came up behind me with a jagged dagger in her hand and cut the ties behind my back then did my feet and ankles, Dylan just watched, I guess to make sure she doesn't do anything funny.

A scary smiled appeared on Dylans face, "You didn't imagine that I would kidnapp you huh?" His laugh wasn't even the same anymore, it was evil. "I had been watching you for the past four months for my master," I tried my hardest not to snort, Dylan was never the type to take orders from anybody. "My master showed great interest in you Maylin. So would you join the cause, help my master, Valkyrie's father, come to power, that is rightfully his?"

Is he serious? He knew me for how many years? What in his right mind would think that I would help so probably crazy lunatic come into power, her must be out of his damn mind with that. "Gods no," holding in my anger.

"We setting you free Maylin," I didn't like how he said that, he was to calm for my liking. "But before you leave, I have something to give to you." He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up along the wall, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dagger, oh shit. He ran his nose from my ear down to my chin, which caused me to shiver, he chuckled at that, the one I always here, not the evil one. "Before you go Maylin, if you ever wondered, I do like you." Is he fucking serious? I should be freaking excited right now, but no, Mr. Dumbass wants to tell me that now, when he's about to kill. "But I really have to do this," he pressed the dagger under my shirt, not that far from my belly button, beads of blood was rolling down my stomach, he pressed down harder, it was breaking the skin this time and he cut the dagger sharp and fast across my stomach, then stopped at the left side of my ribcage. I cried out in pain, the wound was burning, the blood was flowing fastly down my stomach, hitting the floor, "Run," Dylan whispered in my ear, he shoved me away from him.

At first I didn't run, I really couldn't the pain was unbearable, Dylan came up behind me and shoved me once again, "Why are you walking? Run Maylin. NOW," Dylan yelled, a sense of urgency in his voice.

I ran passed Valkyrie, holding my stomach, I yanked the door open and ran out, I was in a forest, inside a run down log cabin. I almost felled when I tripped over a branch, I turned to look behind me, they was just standing in the door way, just looking at me, they really going to let me go, I can't believe this. I continuted to run, I couldn't run as fast as I would like to but this was fast enough, I'm a great runner, dad told me so, I always beat Valkyrie and Dylan in a foot race.

I can feel my heart pounding in my ears, my vision was becoming blurry, my breathing became labored, behind me I can remotely hear the footsteps of my captors behind me. They was playing some type of game with me, the cut the left side of my rib cage with a sword, then let me go, I was running threw a forest, branches whipping by me fast, slapping against my wound and my face, but I didn't care, I wanted to get far away from them. When I thought they wasn't going to chase me, I heard them behind me, laughing, calling out my name, telling me to come back. They are still far behind me, even though I was wounded I still very fast, but I know soon that I will black out any minute now, I lost a lot of blood. In front of me was a huge tree, that I knew how to climb, dad use to teach me how to climb up trees when I was younger, he always say just in case I need to get away, this is the perfect time to use my training. There was a branch not to far up from my head, I streched my arms above my head, gripped the branch tightly and pulled myself up, I wanted to take a quick break, but I know my captors can still see me. So again I reached for the branch that was closetest to my head and pulled myself up.

It took me at least ten minutes before I got to the middle fo the tree, where there was no possible way they could find me. _**You did good**_, Helen cooed in my ear, I couldn't really say anything to her, but I just smiled a little. I heard their foot steps stopped at the tree I was in, oh gods, they found me, I don't know if I can fend them off, I'm too weak as it is.

"Where is she?" Dylan growled, oh I should of known that he was just fucking with me

"I don't know, she couldn't have gotten far, could she? She's severly wounded," Valkyrie answered him

"Come on, lets go before your dad comes," Dylan said, his voice was rough, cold.

"Fine," I peaked a little, for I can see them walk away, Dylan walked in front of Valkyrie, he was five feet in front of her when she turned and looked directly at me. She nodded at me, and mouthed "_I find you some help, stay where you are_." She continued walking behind Dylan, then pointed to the trees, what how could she, I thought she was going to help me, I guess that was a lie. Dylan glanced back and gave me a small smile and nodded his head, the both of them continued walking in forest sometimes looking back at me.

I leaned against the body of the tree, and closed my eyes, I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes then I'll leave before they come back with their master.

-_Flashback-_

_Dylan and I was sitting on my front porch, he handed me a vanillaice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles, my favorite, he had just a plain chocolat ice cream cone. We didn't say nothing to each other, we just watched the ice cream man drive off futher down the street._

_"May?" My name came out more like a question, Dylan looked at me, he wasn't smiling, he always smiled. _

_"What's up Dyl?" I asked, liking the cool feeling of the ice cream sliding down my throat._

_"I have something to tell you," Dylan told me, he bit off a piece of his cone and chewed it. Once he finished chewing the piece, he turned and looked at me and said, "We're moving to Allentown in a few day, we already have everything back."_

_"Okay," I didn't know what to say, he's my best friend, my crush, I don't want him to leave, not with the she demon Valarie, Valkyrie wasn't here, she stays with her grandmother in Philly. _

_"I call you everyday," Dylan wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "I promise," he pressed his chocolate lips on my temples, which caused me to push him away._

_-End of Flashback-_

_**June 29, 2011 Palinda, Uncharted Island of Hawaii**_

When I woke up, I screamed. For one I wasn't in my tree that I hid out in, I was in a warm and comfortable bed. The room was beautiful don't get me wrong,the colors of the room was white, gold and a icy blue color, to the left of the door was a shelf full of books, the further along the wall are two desks, one had a stack of neat papers on it, the other was barren. On the right side of the wall is the bed that I am in, it was a canopy bed, the top of it had white fabric,dangliny slightly, the four posts had white sheer fabric that had gold grecian design stiched on the edges, the sheets and the pillows were icy blue and black. Three feet away from the foot of the bed was a 42 inch plasma flat screen t.v. on a t.v. stand, on the bottom shelf was a dvd player. Beyond that is a pair of white French doors, that leads to the balcony, I guess. On the far left is a door and on the far right is another door.

The door on the far left opened up, a guy came out, he was shirtless, with a shirt in his hands, with a pair of dark gray jeans on. He was about 6'0 or 6'1 in height, slightly tanned skin, he had black wavy hair, that spilled a little over his shoulders, he was fit, athletic build, muscular. _**Yummy, **_Helen purred, I contained a groan.

_Really Helen can't you stop being all pervish now? _I asked her, pratically pleading with her.

The guy sat down on the edge of the bed and scotted closer to me, "Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" Ignoring his question. What kind of question is that, of course I'm not okay, I don't know where the Hades I am.

He tugged his shirt over his head, then looked at me with those memorizing almond shape electric blue eyes, "You're at Camp Troy, that's on a Island called Palinda which is a uncharted island of Hawaii." He explained to me, he moved a piece of my chocolate brown my hair behind my ear and I flinched away. "Sorry about that, I'm Alexander Hawke, by the way."

He seems nice, but Dylan almost seemed nice to, before he cut me up, "Maylin Barricks." I told him my name, "How did I get here?"

"Our leader, came to me and told me to get you, she said she been waiting for you for two years now, that it's the right moment to come and get you," he told me. "When I went to find you at the school you went to, they said that you've been missing for a month, so I went searching for you. I finally found you, I wasn't that far from the tree you climbed into. You a good climber, definately when you are wounded."

"Thank you," my voice was hourse, I know I was blushing at the compliment.

"When the guy and girl was going deeper into the forest, I climbed up the tree for you and took you back here," he finished the story. "I should of came earlier for you."

"It's fine," I said, it sounded like he was beating himself up about it.

He shook his head, "It's not alright, I got yelled at when I came back here, she was pissed that I waited so long to pick you up." He reached over on to the nightstand by his left side, "Here you go, this is nectar, the lady of the house wants you to drink this once you woke up, it's not poisned." He added after he saw the look on my face. I took the glass from him and bought it to my lips, it tasted good, like vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. "How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess," I confessed. "You didn't kidnapp did you?"

He let out a hearty laughed and took the glass away from me, "No I didn't kidnapp you Maylin."

"Okay, just making sure," I leaned back on to the pillows.

Alex looked at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "You know you and I do share this room." I groaned, I wanted to yell but I'm to weak and tired to do so. "Don't worry I won't touch you when you sleeping. You on the other hand, don't like it when I have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night." I felt a blush creep up on my face, I don't remember that. "You was all hugged up on me this morning, you didn't want to let me go at all. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No," I mock glared at him. "Did you really have to embarass me?"

"How am I embarassing you when it's only you and I in the room?" Smart ass. "Your bathroom and closet is the far right door. Get dress Sweetz we have a breakfast and a meeting today. Don't worry I wait for you."

"Don't call me Sweetz," I grumbled. I moved my feet to the side of the bed and scooted of the edge of the bed. My legs felt wobbly, and my ears was ringing, I almost lost my balance, but I felt hands around my waist. I looked up and saw Alex looking at me in concern, her wrapped his left arm around my waist and I clutched on to his arm, holding him tight, as he walked me to the door. "Thanks."

"No problem Sweetz," I groaned, which caused him to chuckle. "I'm going to call you Sweetz from now on."

"No you not," I said, leaning against the bathroom door. "If you keep calling me Sweetz I will be calling you Alley."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care, only you will be calling me that."

**A/N:Do you guys like this, it's really long. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter, I own Saya and Maylin. Thank you guys for the good reviews. Happy New Years eve everybody. I also don't own Tattoo the song, belongs to Se7en**

_**Katherine Hale's POV:**_

_**June 29, 2011 Dining Hall**_

Everyone was standing outside the dining hall doors, that are at least 12 feet high, made of wood, with solid gold handles. Everyone was in a straight line, girls on the right and boys on the left, Thristan Madison and I was in the front, Alexander Hawke is usually in the front, he's the boy leader, us girls don't have one... yet. Lady Chaos had been waiting for the girl to show up here so we can start training, she finally came two days ago in really bad shape, Rachel Jacobs, my best friend, and I only saw a glipse of her briefly, when Alex was carrying her to the medical room. There was a tap on the door, which told us it was time to enter the hall, I opened up the right door and Thristan opened up the left door and we walked in. The dining hall was made of stone, there was stone walls, that you can barely see and stone floors, in the middle of the room is a large dining table made of glass the edges are solid gold, there are also solid gold chairs with white cushions. Above the table is a large sky light, the walls was draped in maroon, gold and white fabric that is connected to the sky light, along the walls on the floor are large and medium size pillows. Lady Chaos wasn't in here yet, I sat on the second chair near the head on the table where Lady Chaos sits at, Thristan is infront of me, next to me on my right is Rachel, infront of her is Sloan Butler, her best friend from Sparta,Illinois. There were plates infront of us with goblets on the left side the silverware was on the right side on top of a napkin, in the middle of the table is the food, pancakes, waffels, bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuits, french toast, different types of jam, ham, different type of drinks, strawberries, grapes, apples an oranges in bowls, three different types of syrups (maple syrup, blueberry syrup and chocolate syrup), and cinnamon rolls.

I looked up from my plate and saw that Thristan was looking at me, Thristan is the son of Aphrodite, he was 5'6 in height, light peach skin tone, light blue almound shaped eyes, he haves medium length light blonde spikey that usually goes into his eyes , he's thin and lithe build, he haves a scar on his neck, but I don't know how he got it. He gave me a small smile then turned away from me and began to talk to Sloan. The dining hall doors opened up, we was about to stand, thinking it was Lady Chaos, but it wasn't, it was Alex and the girl he brought here. The girl was pratically clinging on to his arm, taking small baby steps, Alex was muttering something to her. She was about 5'2 or 5'3 in height, very light brown skin, kind of russest, she had curly chocolate brown hair to the middle of her shoulder blades, she was slim athletic build, with some curves here and there, but right not she looks kind of fragile. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, Alex helped her into her seat right next to me, she smelled like coconuts with a hint of peppermint, Alex sat down in his seat, and looked at the girl.

"Who knew Hawke can be sweet?" Rachel said out loud so people can here, some snorted and others laughed out loud. Alex mocked glared at Rachel with his cheeks turning red.

"Be quiet Queenie," Alex said, after he cleared his throat. "I can be sweet if I wanted to."

"If you say so Alex," Arianne Carlton laughed, her and Alex are best friends.

"Don't I know you?" Thristan asked, looking at the girl, everyone at the table grew quiet, Alex glared at him then shook his head. "You look real familiar."

She cleared her throat, you can barely here her, her voice was hoarse, "I think we meet once, I saw you at a rest stop once, when my father and I was on a trip."

"That's right, I remember now, your dad bought me a sandwich," Thristan smiled at her, he's very good at reading lips, he really doesn't shout. By the way Thristan is death, he told us that.

The girl smiled at me and nodded her head, the doors to the hall opened up once more and we stood up in our seats, this time it was Lady Chaos. She was about 5'9 in height, slim build, she haves wavy chocolate brown hair that stops a little past her shoulders, she haves olive skin tone, almond shaped hazel eyes, she looked about twenty-four years old. The girl swayed slightly, Lady Chaos, caught her by the upper arm before she felled, she helped her sit down, then she sat down, then we did.

Lady Chaos smiled at all of us, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning my Lady," we all said at once.

"As you can see we have a new recruit," she gestured to the girl, whose hands was trembling slightly. "The one I've been waiting for, Maylin Barricks." When Lady Chaos said her name, a huge appeared on her face. What is that all about? "After we finished breakfast, we can get started some training."

We waited until Lady Chaos reached for the pancakes before we grabbed for our on food, Maylin just stared at the food, biting her bottom lip, then looked at Alex, whos eyebrow was cocked.

"Aren't you hungry Sweetz?" Alex asked her, then smirked when she frowned at him. He already came up with a pet name for her already, wow.

"Yeah I am," she replied, she reached for the scrambled cheese eggs, her hands shaking slightly, she grabbed the spoon, she went to bring it to the plate but it fell over. "Sorry."

"I can help you," I offered her, she looked at me, with a grateful smile on her face and she nodded her head. "What do you want?" After she told me what she wanted I started putting some of it on her plate.

"Thank you," she said, once I placed the plate back in front of her.

"No problem," I smiled at her. "My name is Katherine Hale by the way."

_**30 minutes later**_

Once we finished eating breakfast, we followed Lady Chaos out the dining hall, outside the dining room door is stairs that lead down to the main door to the Chaos Manor. There was at least ten stairs, in the entry way was a huge gold crystal chandlier, on the left was a mural of a temple, under the moral is a small in table that held a vase full of white and yellow roses. On the right was empty with another in table that also held white and yellow roses.

We stopped in the entry way and we faced the empty space, "In four days all of you and I will be getting a mural done and it will get hung right here." Lady Chaos told us, pointing at the empty space, that caused us to smile, that's so awesome, I can't wait, no I got to figure out what I'm going to wear.

She opened the door and we walked out right after her, when you walk out the manor you first see a Trojan horse, that is solid gold, with a white brick walk way, on each side of the walk way is palm trees. We began walking on the walk way, to behind the manor, on the far left you see the forest, that we are not allowed to go into yet, probably now since Maylin is here. Maylin was walking next to Lady Chaos, the rest of us was in a single filed line boys on the left, girls on the right, Lady Chaos told us to be that way.

We got to the edge of the forest when we finally stopped, we finally get to go into the forest, I don't know why I'm so excited about that for. "Today you guys will be climbing trees, just in case you are on the run and need a place to hide." Lady Chaos told us, some people was mad that we had to climb trees, I admit it, I don't want to climb any trees either. How is this real training? "Everyone pick out a tree, the first one to reach the middle of the tree receives a prize."

I got on a tree that was close to me, there was a branch where I can place my feet on and push myself off the branch and reached the branch above it. Rachel was on my left and Maylin was on my right, Lady Chaos looked frustrated that she was going to do it, hell I don't even know why she was doing it, she's ill. "Okay, you can start now," Lady Chaos yelled. I stood up on the branch that was at least a feet from the ground, the branched creeked a little, I pushed off the branch slightly and reached for the branch above my head, I could barely reached it, I had to get on my tippy toes, I finally pulled myself up on the branch and smiled a little. I looked to the left and saw Rachel was a little higher than me, Maylin was doing better, she was the nearest to the tree, she stopped for a little, her face was sweaty, it looked like she was about to pass out. I continued climbing up the tree, I already know I wasn't going to win the prize, I really suck at climbing trees. "Okay come down now, we already have a winner," Lady Chaos yelled out to everyone. I wasn't that far from the ground and I decided that I will jump down.

Everyone was down on the ground when I reached Lady Chaos, besides Maylin, Alex looked around for her, a frown on his face, he walked back to the tree she was climbing up and called out her name. There was no answer, he called her name again, still no answer, he called her name once more, but this time it was louder than before, out of no where Maylin jumped off the branch she was on and landed in Alexs arms. Alex walked back to the group, her head was his right shoulder, with one arm wrapped around his upper body, her eyes was closed.

Lady Chaos glanced at her for a while then turned back to us, "The winner is Thristan Madison." Thristan smiled, "Your prize will be in your room when you get back. We won't be learning anything else until you all reach the middle of the tree in five minutes or last, is that understood."

"Yes, my lady," we said together. Is that even possible?

"Yes it's possible," Can she read minds or something. "Someone here can climb it in two minutes," we looked at Thristan, but he was looking at someone else. "It's a girl," she sounded amused, all eyes landed on Maylin, who was hardly paying attention, her and Alex look like they was having a silent arguement. "Before you all do whatever you guys do, you do not go into that forest, if any of you go into that forest, you will suffer severe consequences." After she said that, she walked back towards the manor, I wonder what the consequences will be?

Alex followed behind Lady Chaos who had motioned him to follow her inside the manor, probably for he can carry Maylin to the Medical room in the manor.

"How long do you think it will take for them to go out?" Rachel said behind me, which caused me to jump, she started laughing.

"That's not funny Rachel," I pouted, crossing my hands across my chest. "Knowing Alex it will probably will take long as hell."

"True," Rachel nodded besides me.

_**~~Enter~~Cute~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Saya Barricks's POV:**_

_**Bejing,China in the bedroom**_

I was in my bedroom, just listening to my iPod that was on it's dock, it was playing tattoo by Se7en, I was looking threw my photo album, the first picture is of my cousin, Maylin, and I, it was when she and uncle Noelle came over to visit over the spring. We was in the backyard, near the pond under the cherry blossom, we was laying back looking at the clouds.

**[vrs1]**

**these days i feel it all**

**every corner of my mind**

**the weekends at the mall**

**your sunday morning calls**

**walkin' through the park, happily as we go**

**that night we swore we had the nicest time so i**

**knew you were the one, you had to be the one**

**hoping you and i would never ever see wrong**

**slowly you were hard to see**

**who wouldn't i'se worry**

**you leavin' before my eyes**

**i'm telling you now i cannot lie**

The next picture was of Maylin and I making funny faces at the camera, with my little brother Raizo in the back laughing at us.

**[chorus]**

**no matter how i try, oh**

**these memories wont let go**

**inside of me much sorrow**

**and i cannot pretend, it's killing me, ya know?**

**seems like i'll never find that time for moving on**

**lord knows i'm only human**

**can't help what i'm doin'**

**trying to get by these memories of my own**

**[vrs2]**

**so unbelievably real this can't be happening**

**we've shared too much of us**

**love i thought it was**

**but shame on silly me, for having such a heart of-**

**care trust and harmony that's what i'm living for**

**i see no other road.. that's what i've been told**

**at times i still deny- it wasn't meant to be, no**

**slowly it can possibly**

**you're right, now, who am i joking?**

**you leaving before my eyes**

**i'll tell you again i cannot lie**

**[chorus]**

**no matter how i try, oh**

**these memories wont let go**

**inside of me much sorrow**

**and i cannot pretend, it's killing me, ya know?**

**seems like i'll never find that time for moving on**

**lord knows i'm only human**

**can't help what i'm doin'**

**trying to get by these memories of my own**

**[bridge]**

**from now i'll tell myself i can do it**

**it won't be easy but i'll get through it**

**just look ahead and put the past behind for me**

**and believe though my heart's been broken**

**everything is gonna be all right**

**[chorus]**

**no matter how i try, oh**

**these memories wont let go**

**inside of me much sorrow**

**and i cannot pretend, it's killing me, ya know?**

**seems like i'll never find that time for moving on**

**lord knows i'm only human**

**can't help what i'm doin'**

**trying to get by these memories of my own**

**I know I can get by these memories of my own**

There was a knock at my door, I got up from my bed and made my way towards the door, before I could reach it, the door busted opened. There was a guy who was about 6'7 in height, very muscular, he had curly ash blond hair that felled to the top of his shoulders, he had almond shape green eyes. He had a creepy smile appear on his face, as he made his way towards me slowly. I looked behind me, my door window was open, I could get threw it. I ranned towards the window, but before I got to it, he covered my mouth first then wrapped his other hand around my waist, bringing me close to his body, I whimpered a little.

"I need you girl," he whispered in my ear. "I need your cousin Maylin and I will be using you." I tried to move out of his gripped, but he held on to me tight, "Don't do nothing stupid, you'r coming with me. Close your eyes, I need you alive."

**A/N:Did you guys like it. Yes there will still be a parenting class with the same partners.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Disclaimer in the previous chapter. Sorry for the long update, been working a lot, then school, and family issues, so I didn't update, heck I wasn't going to update until the weekend. I don't own The School of Athens painting it belongs to Rapheal, I also don't own Grand Theft Auto**

_**Alexander Hawke's POV:**_

_**Medicial room inside Chaos Manor**_

Maylin was laid out on the bed, Lady Chaos brushing her fingers lightly over her forehead then her cheeks, seems very inimate, Lady Chaos never done that with any of us. Maylin eyes were closed, she felled asleep when I was carrying her to the medicial room, she was underneath a sky blue cover that started at her chin, sometimes she will shiver, then relax for a while. I stood at the foot of the bed while Lady Chaos sat on the right side of the bed. I looked around the room, nothing special stood out in the room, it had plain white walls, white tile floor, twin size beds with curtains for privacy, there was six arched windows that look outside into the courtyard. Its a very large courtyard if I might say, it had a wilderness theme going on, there was archways with green vines wrapping around the columns, there were trees around the courtyard, in the middle was a large pool with a water fountain in the center, around the pool was wooden chairs that had feet rest with a small table beside it. This is only one of the courtyards, there is one more courtyard but it's bigger than this and I only saw it once when I first came here, two months ago.

"You may go Alexander, tell the others that we will still be training today," Lady Chaos told me, she looked at me for a few seconds then turned her attention back to Maylin.

"As you wish my lady," I bowed to her back then walked out the medicial room, which really didn't have a door, it was a white fabric door way, Lady Chaos must be obsessed with Moroccan theme rooms.

In front of the 'door' to the medicial room is a huge painting, on the bottom of the picture was a plaque that read, **The School of Athens,** by Rapheal. I turned left and walked further down the hall on my left was a bronze battered shield with two daggers above it, further down the wall on my right was a cubby-hole that haves four shelves each holding ancient Greek pottery. Walking down the hall there's more paintings hanging up on the stone walls, more battered shields and weapons. At the end of the hall was the stone stairs, with a two story tall arch glass window that looked out near the beach. I continued down the stairs until I reached the living areas, the girls sleep in the right wing and the guys sleep in the left wing, Maylin and I bedroom is in the middle, the door to our room was wooden a deep mahogany color with gold handles. I didn't stop at the room I decided to see if Sloan Butler or Tyler Endrea was in their rooms, probably play some Grand Theft Auto or go out for a run. Before I made it to the door I remembered that I was suppose to tell everybody about that we will still be training today. So I made way back to the stairs and jogged down them, making sure I didn't fall, sure I could of token the elevator, but Lady Chaos will know and I would be in for a grueling punishment, running from the base of the stairs to the top the stairs for two hours without a break.

When I got outside, everybody was still near the edge of the forest, when they saw me coming the stopped talking to whoever they was talking, I resisted to roll my eyes, the I proceed to tell them what Lady Chaos wanted me to tell them. I walked over to where Sloan and Tyler were at, a few feet away from the edge of the forest. Tyler Endrea is a year older me, 17, the son of Apollo, he had emo black hair with blond streaks that stop mid neck, he was 5'7 rather tall and lanky, with soft tan skin, he has his tounge pierced and a tattoo of a black sun on his right calf. Tyler had his jewels almost bitten off when he peed on a manticore that was pretending to be santa, yes Tyler is crazy like that. Next to Tyler was his Jack Russel name sunshine that follows him every where he goes. Then there's Sloan, who I call Captain sometimes, he's my age, 16, the son of Poseidon, he haves dark brown hair that tends to be neatly trimmed or sometimes a little shaggy depending on wether he wants it cut or not, round hazel (mostly brown) eyes, he's 5'8 in height. He haves a lean figure, but it grabs your attention and he's naturally intimidating because of the way he walks and stands, he doesn't intimidate me though, he haves tan skin, a pierced ear and a small scor on the left side of his right along his cheekbone. He always wear a gold ring that is on a chain that haves the word 'Odessey' engraved in Greek.

Sloan was watching his friend Rachel Jacobs, before he turned to look at me, "Sup Sparks? How's your new lady friend?" 

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

"How do you not not know?" Tyler asked me, shaking his head.

_**Your friend is absolutely weird, **_ Menelaus finally spoke to me, I hadn't heard from him in the past four days. _**Which really wasn't my fault, nothing exciting happened.**_

_And something exciting happened?_ I questioned him, already knowing the answer to that question.

_**Of course, my lovely wife Helen is here, **_someone is excited, _**I am not exicted, I was simply stating that my wife is here, inside Maylin of course.**_

"Earth to Sparky, are you in there?" Tyler said, snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?" I snapped at him, I don't like people fingers in my face.

"I asked you a question," Tyler rolled his eyes. "Someone forgot to take their daily dosage of lightning bolt this morning."

"I just don't know Sight," I said, why didn't I just go inside after I told them? _**Because you are crazy? **_Menelaus said, that came out more like a question.

_**~~Enter~~Crazy~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Evil guy who's trying to cause mayhem POV:**_

_**Some evil dark scary place, in a basement at the mall**_

I'm suppose to be powerful, Hades I'm a freaking god, for crying out loud, so why is my headquarters is in a filthy basement in a mall in New Jersey? I paced back and forth, watching the girl sleep, her hands was duct tape behind her back tightly, her legs bind together by rope, her eyes shut tight. She is what I need to bring me her cousin Maylin, who is a important piece in my plan, she doesn't know it yet. I chuckled to myself, silly girl doesn't even know her own family history, then she'll see why I need her so much (that didn't come out right).

I will finally get my revenge on a certain goddess, even though it took me a couple of thousand of years to do so, I've been waiting for Maylin Lakshmi Barricks to be born. I looked at the picture of the Queen of the gods full of disgust, she will pay, she will finally pay. I can't believe the first four letter of my name is her name, why couldn't mother name me something different. Now I sound like a whiny child, which I am not.

_**~~Enter~~Kane~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Elizabeth Barricks's POV:**_

_**In the past, 1967, Brooklyn, NY**_

"Mother why can I not go to Manhattan?" I asked my mother, Ziva. "All of my friends are going mother. Please can I go?"

"No Elizabeth, you are not going there," my mother replied, wringing her hands. "It's to dangerous over there."

"How do you know that mother?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. "You said so yourself that you never been to Manhattan before."

"It's for the best daughter," she told me, a tear sliding down the left side of her face. "We are not allowed to set foot in Manhattan daughter, if we do, well, it will turn ugly."

"How do you know this mother?"

"Your grandfather told me before he left," mother never talked about her dad before, it always pain her when she does. "Promise me Elizabeth that you won't go to Manhattan, I don't know what I will do if I ever lose you."

I crossed my fingers underneath table, "I promise I won't go to Manhattan mother." She smiled at me, leaned over the table and kissed my forehead.

**A/N:Sorry that it's short, but I only have little time on the computer now. So who do you guys think the evil dude is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sorry guys for the wait, my computer got broken and my mom had to get new one, so yeah, this is getting awkward. Please don't be mad that this chapter may not be good as the others, seeing as I am dog tired from working all night and going to school, it's really tiring. So this author's note is going on way to long for your liking. Sorry about that, here's the new chapter you all been waiting on. **

**The0therAthenagirl:You are absolutey correct.**

_**Prudence Spencer's POV:**_

_**I can't believe that we have to do that stupid tree climbing again, I don't see the point in doing when we are not going to be using it in real life.**_ Hippolyta sneered inside my head. Why did I have to share my body/head with a daughter of Ares? It's absolutely unfair. _**Quit your whining Prud, I don't want to anywhere around you either. It's not I was like 'Oh My Gods, I sooooooo want to share a body/head with a daughter of Apollo. We are soooooooo going to have so much fun togther.' Get your head out of your ass little miss sunshine, life isn't fair.**_

_Your such a bitch,_ I thought back to her, which is true, she is a bitch.

_**It's Miss Bitch to you Prudence Victoria Spencer,**_ Hippolyta growled. Oh shut up you hippo. _**You're so fucking lucky that I don't have a body, because I kill you where you stand you snotty little twat.**_

I just ignored her, which I should of done in the first place, but I had to open my mouth and responded back to her. I walked over to my half brother, Samuel "Sam" Freebird, he's kind of skinny, with a somewhat musculat upper body, very wide light hazel eyes, very tan skin, like almost like DJ Pauly D from the Jersey Shore show. I was completely forced to watch a show by one of my sibling from Camp Half-Blood, when I was there before Lady Chaos founded me. I don't know why people like that show, don't get me wrong I don't mind when they take their shirts off, I encourage as a matter of fact. My only thing is, why would you want to watch a show that shows people drinking a lot and having sex, like if you wanted to see something like that, go to a freaking party yourself.

I sat down next to Sam, who was sitting on the grass, playing with some of the plush green blades of grass. He looked at me and smiled, "Did you get into a head arguement with Hippolyta?"

"Yes,"I grumbled, looking at him, then at the forest on the right side of me. "What do you think Lady Chaos is giving Thristan?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, it'll probably be good thought." I nodded my head in agreement. "What you think of the new girl?"

"I don't know, she really didn't say anything or did anything so I can't really say how I feel about her," I explained to Sam. "She must be good or powerful since Lady Chaos seems so fond of her."

"I wonder why," Sam said, biting his bottom lip, then pushed off the ground and dusted off the back of his pants. "I'm about to go to my room, I see you at lunch sis."

"See you," I said, leaning back on the grass, and closing my eyes.

_**Thristan Madison's POV:**_

I looked at Katherine Hale, who was talking to her best friend Rachel Jacobs, I admit that I have crush on Katherine, who wouldn't. She really wasn't that tall about, 5'0 in height, sun kissed tan skin, she haves midnight blue harirs, that covers her forehead that is in waves that falls to her waist. She have large doe like dark blue eyes, she haves a athletic model body build, like the girls that be posing in Sports Illustrated. She haves a long scar on her left arm that starts at her shoulder and stops at her index finger, both her ears have three piercings, she haves dimples on both cheeks, but the one on the left was pierced. 

I need to pluck up the courage and ask her out before someone else's does. _**Yes, hurry up, I don't know if I can take you blabing on and on about her, **_Prim told me, actually he was shouting it, but I ignored him. _**Why are you ignoring me? Just ask the girl out before someone else does. You just freaking said that also, so don't act like you don't here me young man.**_

_I don't know what to say, _I shouted back at him. What am I suppose to say to her. 'Oh Katherine I find you highly attractive, I liked you the first day I saw you and I can't get you out of my mind even when I try my hardest to, my mind won't let me. So will go out on a date with me, if you don't consider me a freaking stalker?'

_**That's about right, say that. Just take if you consider me a stalker part, girls like it when guys are honest, **_Priam told me, I can mentally see him giving double thumbs up. He was around 5'11 or 6'0 in height, slightly tanned skinned, he had a gut, but not a huge one that looks like he was carrying twins like some guys looks like. He had straight black hair to his shoulders, almond shape brown eyes, he had on a bleak white toga that stops at his knees.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, I squared my shoulders and lifted my head up up high and made my way to her, trying to not to move so fast that I seemed desperate or anything. I stopped behind her, then tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and smiled at me. "Can I talk to you for a moment Katherine? I won't take much of your time," I asked her politly.

"Sure," Katherine smiled at me. She walked away from Rachel who looked put out that she was alone, Rachels other friend, Sloan Butler was hanging out with his guy friends, Alexander Hawke and Tyler Endrea. We stopped at the edge of the forest, "What's up?"

_**You can do this Thristan,**_ Priam told me, trying to make me feel better than I was feeling. I am so freaking nervous. What if she said no? What if she thinks I'm a freak?

"Um Katherine, I find you very attractive," I began to say, she blushed and I continued talking, wanting to get this done with. "I liked you the first day I saw you and I can't get you out of my mind even when I try my hardest to, my mind won't let me. So will go out on a date with me?"

She looked shocked, her eyes were wide, mouth hanging open slightly before she shut it. "Are you serious?" I nodded my head, I didn't trust my voice on this. "Took you long enough." Now it was my turn to look shock, eyes widen and mouth hanging open. Let me get this right, she likes me and was waiting for me to ask her out? I feel so freaking slow right now, that it doesn't make any sense. "I would love to go out on a date with you. How about in three or four days from now?"

"Sure no problem," I said. _**Was that so hard?**_ Priam asked amusedly, it wasn't that hard. _**I told you that you got this. Who in their right mind will turn you down? No one that who.**_

"See you," she said. She began walking towards Rachel who looked like she was about to come and snatch Katherine away from me any moment.

_**You did it kid, **_Priam praised me, _**I'm so proud of you.**_ I saw him wiping away a fake tear, I just shook my head in amusement.

_**~~Enter~~Past~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Elizabeth Barricks POV:**_

_**Manhattan, NY.**_

I was having so much fun in Manhattan with my friends, I don't understand why mother wouldn't come here in the first place. My friends and I was in the lobby of the Empire State building, which is so beautiful, definately at night with the lights on. There was a ding from the elevator and thdoors opened up, and there was a very handsome guy coming out of it alone. The guy was about 6'7 in height, very muscular, he had curly ash blond hair that felled to the top of his shoulders, he had almond shape green eyes, he had on a dark gray suit, with a lighter gray shirt with a red tie that stood out.

His eyes meet mines, he smiled at me and walked straight towards me. Oh my, what I am I going to do? What am I going to say?

"Hello," his voice wasn't rough, it sounded very sexual, smooth and silky. "I'm Nathan Wright, and you are? 

"Elizabeth Barricks," I responded, lost for words, this guy is so beatiful, I can't believe he was talking to me.

He frowned slightly at my name, then smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Barricks."

I blushed, "I'm not married."

"That's nice to know, neither am I," I went inside his suit and pulled out a business card. "I have to go, but call me when you get home, so I know your safe." With that being he said, he walked past my friends and made his way towards the door.

**A/N:I hope you guys like the chapter. I was thinking about doing another story, not really a crossover. Like my character Genevieve is a daughter of Hecate from France and she is a legacy, but not for a Greek or Roman god, but a Egyptian/Norse/Celtic god, I'm still deciding on which one. They said that Hecate was a maiden goddess, so I was thinking on having her Hecate have one of her ladys have Genevieve, a Lamia to be exact. Tell me what you guys think, she sounds mary-sue so I might take out the Lamia part, but then again it sounds unique so I may take out being a Legacy to another mythology god.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Thanks to DarkHairedBeauty6000 for keep asking when I'm going to update. Before I go on with this chapter, I'll like to say, you may already know who the main characters are in the story. I'll try to update a least twice a week, if I'm not busy.**

_**Maylin Barricks's POV:**_

_**July 1, 2011, at night, still in the medical room.**_

I've been in this medical room for four days now and I really want to leave right NOW. I feel so much better, I want to go outside like everybody else and eat with them. Alex comes visit sometimes, usually after every meal, my other vistor besides Alex, is Lady Chaos. Not that I expect more people to come visit me of course, they don't know me and I don't know them.

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to force myself to go to sleep out of boredom, which wasn't working at all, I am totally wide awake. I looked away from the ceiling and looked out of one the big windows that was looking out into the courtyard. In the distance I hear foot steps approaching, but I just ignored it, it's probably Lady Chaos to check up on me. Maybe I should pretend to be sleeping for I won't have to talk to anybody, then maybe I will actually fall asleep.

"What you still doing up Sweetz?"Ahh, it was Alex. I'm not saying I was glad to see him or anything, I'm just saying it was him.

"I can't sleep," I told him, not looking at him, he'll make his way towards the side of my bed to see him. "Do you know when I can leave Alley?"

I scotted over so he can sit on the bed, he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and brought me close to his body, and I shivered, not because I was cold, but because of his touch. "You cold Sweetz?" I shook my head no, and he just rolled his eyes. "When do you want to leave?" You still didn't answer the question Alex.

"Now," I huffed out, man I sound like a whiny teenager, which I am not. "I know I can't leave yet anyways."

"Yes, you can, that's why I came up here," Alex got out of the bed and pulled the covers away from my body. Lucky for me I was dressed presentable, in some gray Victoria Secret sweats and a purple shirt. "Come on Sweetz lets go."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the side of the bed, then lifted me up so my feet can touch the ground. "Can we go out side real fast?" I need some fresh air, I don't know if I can go straight to anoter room without going outside, I think I might freak out.

He smiled at, "Sure thing Maylin." Is it wrong that I'm upset that he didn't call me Sweetz?

_**There's nothing wrong with being upset,**_ Helen spoke to me softly. _**He was calling you that the whole time, so him changing it up on you, you became upset about it. Don't worry he'll be calling you Sweetz in no time.**_

_Thanks for that Helen_, I wasn't saying in a smart way, just plain old saying it, if that makes any sense what so ever, which it probably doesn't. I slipped my feet in the sandals that was at the foot of the bed and held on tight on Alex's forearm for I won't topple over, I'm still wobble legged**(Yes I know that is not a real saying or whaterver)**. We walked out of the room into the hallway, which was very long with different paintings and artifacts hanging up on the wall.

We got to end of the end of the hall, which lead to the stairs, Alex stopped and turned towards me, "You want to get on my back, I don't want you tumbling down the stairs."

"Sure," I said, he bent down so I can climb on to his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, then he stood up. "Whoah," just got a head rush.

He turned around to look at me, with one eyebrow cocked, "You alright back there?" I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded my head yes.

_**Katherine Hale's POV:**_

_**July 1, 20ll, late a night, the beach**_

So Thristan and I decided that we would have a late night date on the beach, nothing to serious you know, since this is our first date and all. We was just going to hang out and get to know each other a little more better, before we move on to a more serious date. We was facing the ocean, looking at the moon reflecting on to the small ripples of waves, we was sitting in the sand next to each other, our upper arms against each other.

"How you like it here so far?" Thristian asked me.

"It's alright, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders in response. "We haven't really done anything worth while, so I can't really say."

"True," Thristian nodded his head, it's hard to believe that he his death, some people actually think he's lying about being death, just so he can get attention. I don't think so.

"What did Lady Chaos give you?" I questioned, looking at him then back at the ocean.

"A dove, I named it Raine," I saw a small smile grace those beautiful lips of his. "How long you think we will be climbing those trees?"

"Hopefully soon, I'm getting tired of doing them," I rubbed my hands together, they haven't been soft since we started climbing those stupid trees.

"We probably stop tomorrow," Thristan said.

"How you know that?" Did Lady Chaos tell him that? She would of told me too. Right?

"Tomorrow we will be taking our pictures," Thristan let out a low chuckle. I know he not laughing at me?

"What's so funny?" I said, trying to control the sound of my voice.

"Nothing about you Kat," he looked at me with those memorizing eyes. "I should take you back to your room, it's getting pretty late."

"Sure," I pushed myself off the sand and dusted my butt off.

Her wrapped his left arm around my shoulder as we made our way back up to the Manor. We walked along the beach for awhile until we came upon the board walk that had two steps, tiki torches on both sides, it covered a small part of the beach then it trailed into the forest. It's pretty much a straight walk, but the walk way goes up and down with a few curves, it's something like a bridge. Not that far from the entrance into our home, on the left was a waterfall that flowed into a medium sized meadow with a few large rock in and around it.

_**Ten minutes later, outside Katherine's room.**_

Our walk back to my room was good, it was a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence.

"I see you tomorrow Katherine," Thristan said. "I bet you will look beautiful tomorrow."

I felt a blush creep up on my face, "Thanks Thristan."

"No problem, it's true," Thristan shrugged his shoulders, then smiled. "Sweet dreams Kat."

"'Night Thristan," I said, I got on my tippy toes, my heart beating fast, and kissed him on his lips. Before he could say anything I walked in my bedroom, shutting then locking it in the process. I leaned against the door with my eye closed and a small smile gracing my lips. I just kissed Thristan Madison! How awesome am I?

_**Elizabeth Barricks's POV:**_

_**March 9, 1968. Home, in living room**_

I sat down on the brand new chocolate brown sofa, I placed my hands on my growing stomach, ready for my mother's rage. She accepted that I'm pregnant, I never really told her who the father was, she just expect that it's one of the boys from around here. Finally earlier today, before she went to work I worked up the courage to tell her that I got pregnant by Nathan from Manhattan. She asked me where did I meet him and I told her at the Empire State Building, that's when I saw the fury in her eyes, her normal light hazel eyes flashed to the darkest black then went back to normal again. Threw clenched teeth she told me that we will be talking about this later on, and when she ment that 'we' be talking, I know that she ment that 'she' will be yelling at me and I will be listening.

I heard the front door slam shut, and I swallowed my whimper and tried to keep from shaking all over. A few seconds later my mother walked into the living room, looking livid as ever.

"كنت أعتقد أنني قلت لك ليس للذهاب إلى مانهاتن" **(I thought I told you not to go to Manhattan)**, my mother said in a deathly calm voice, that seems to pierce my very soul. I knew she was pissed when she started talking in her native tongue, Arabic. "لا أقول لكم: ليس للذهاب إليزابيث؟" **(Didn't I tell you not to go Elizabeth?)** I nodded my head yes, I didn't trust myself to speak. "When was the last time you saw?"

"I haven't seen him sense I told him I was pregnant," I confessed. Once I told him he nodded his head and took off, he said he had a important meeting to go to and I never heard from him again.

"Of course, what do you expect from a Greek?" My mother mumbled. "Can't even stay around when they got someone pregnant, and they call the Egyptian barbarians."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" I asked, I am completely confused.

"Something I should of told you the night you went to Manhattan," she answered and sat down next to me. "What I'm about to tell you my dearest Elizabeth is the truth and I will prove it to you. Now listen to what your mother is about to tell you, so you can pass it down to your child."

**A/N:I hope you guys liked the chapter. PM on what you want your character to where when they get their pictures taken. The photographer is a surprise.**


	6. Really Important AN

Hello, everybody that's reading this, please don't be mad at me. No, I'm not ending this story, though the thought did run threw my head. This story is going to be on Hiatus for a while, I'll try to put a chapter out before I go on my senior trip. I've been going threw a lot lately with everything at home and school. Two of my friends are in the hospital and we don't know whether they going to make it or not. I just got out of a not so healthy relationship with my now ex boyfriend. My family plan on moving also, senior year is quite hectic and I have work. My parents is thinking about sending me away for a while to get away from the whole drama, something like a vacation. I still will be working on the story, coming up with ideas and stuff like that. So if you guys have any questions, pm me, so yeah.


End file.
